Snow in the Autumn
by BeckyBoo4ever
Summary: Snow is an 18 year old and has no memory of her family and lives on her own, but there is so much more to her than that.


**The Heginning of the End for Humans.**

The world is different to what you remember it... it's a cold dark place that vampires rule and humans have to try and survive day to day without getting caught and turned into one of them... Anyway I'm Snow and I'm the toughest girl you will ever meet in your life time but you can just hold on for the ride.

My alarm woke me up singing 'Tell me that you'll open your eyes' it's a good song to get straight to the point to wake up. It's about 7am in Manchester, England, UK. The start of the day, Date is the 9th of September 3099. Age of human 18; birthday...Today. I sit up in bed and stretch my body after a good nights sleep, except my gun has left a bruise on my right hip. I wouldn't go anywhere without my trusty silver KJ M9 Beretta, if I lost it I think I would be dead by now. I tossed my pale white legs out of bed and dragged my small feet to the bathroom to look at my injuries from the night before, I messed with my brown and black curly shoulder length hair as I went to the bathroom, my pale white skin made the morning light blind me in seconds. My dark blue eyes made me hate the bright September light that shone in through the bathroom window. I had couple of cuts on my cheeks going to my ears and they looked pretty deep, one on my neck where one tried to bite me, I reached up to the cupboard above the sink and got some cream to clean it out and a bandage to rap around my neck and cover it up. It was a close call but some figure in black clothing jumped in and killed the fanged bastard. Never got a look at their face and I don't even know if it was a man or woman but I have to concentrate on myself and not them. But why did they save me but...

I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard the door knock. I live in a 3 bedroom house with about 6 neighbours on my street. I held up my M9 and walked slowly down the stairs to the front door.

"Who's there? State your name and your reason of knocking on the door or I'll put a bullet through your head" I shouted at the door.

I slammed the door open to find a scared little boy with green eyes like the grass and dark muddy brown hair with blue pj's on with a note in his hand.

"Mmmyy mummy saaaiid tttooo giiivee yoouu thisss nooottee" the little boy stuttered out of his little mouth.

_Hey Snow, its Maxine from down the street do you have any milk because the shops are closed today, thanks x_

I looked embarrassed when I looked up from the note with my M9 still aimed at the boy. I lowered the gun and gave the little lad a hug.

"Give me one minute darling I'll just get you a bottle of milk."

I dragged my feet to the kitchen and got a medium bottle of milk out of the fridge and walked back to the boy and gave him the bottle.

"There you go!" I said happily to the boy.

"Thanks crazy lady" the kid said and ran down the street. I bent down to get some glass of my door step and...

"If you move one inch I'll bite you and I won't spare your life." An irresistibly smooth voice whispered in my ear.

Oh shit, my first reaction was to fight, I went to kick him, my hand on my gun, but he kicked my hand and the gun went flying across the floor out of sight. He grabbed the back of my shirt and picked me up he walked into my house and slammed the door behind him; he proceeded to throw me across the living room and pin me down to the cold, hard wooden floor.

_OMG it's the black clothed figure that helped me last night!_

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you trying to kill me!" I screamed, thrashing at him trying to get out of his grasp.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I've been told to kill you and that is what I have to do..." his smooth irresistible voice rang in my ears as the man spoke so clearly and calmly you wouldn't think he was about to kill me in my own home.

I had to get out of this fast and I only have a little bit of time because he's stronger than me and faster... I kissed him! I just panicked, I didn't know what to do and I wasn't ready to die.

His lips crushed against mine as he kissed me back and stopped pinning me down and put his soft hands on my uncovered waist and I couldn't stop myself tracing my hand up and down his back as we kissed. My brain was telling me to kill him, kick him and just run but my heart and body was taking control of me and wanted him more. His hood fell down and he had the most beautiful light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and tanned skin that made me jealous. His hands were moving up and down my sides and one rested on my face and the other went behind my back and pulled me closer to him. It came to an end and he pulled away from my lips and looked at me and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you and who are you?" I said staring into his eyes and getting lost in them.

"I'm a half vampire and my name is Shadow" He whispered to me with that smooth irresistible voice.

Then it all went black...


End file.
